Grzech anioła
by euphoria814
Summary: Pojedynkowy tekst, trochę zabawa oboma fandomami.


**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :* :*:***

* * *

Kiedy Dean w końcu otworzył oczy, poczuł dojmujący ból w skroniach i okolicy żołądka. Zapewne uznałby go za kaca, gdyby nie to, że znajdował się w ciemnym, wilgotnym pokoju. Starając się nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów, by nie zaalarmować strażników, którzy mogli go obserwować, sprawdził ostrożnie swój zakres ruchu. O dziwo najwyraźniej był wyłącznie otępiały, jakby całym ciałem uderzył w coś twardego, ale jednocześnie nie zdawał się być ranny. Nie mógł sobie też przypomnieć jak trafił do tego miejsca, ani gdzie jest Sam.

Pamiętał wyłącznie kolejne z wampirzych gniazd, które odwiedzili i tutaj urywał się trop. Chyba się rozdzielili, żeby zamknąć wszystkie drogi ucieczki i podpalić dom na uboczu, w którym wampiry założyły sobie bazę, ale to były tylko domysły.

Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć o czymkolwiek jeszcze, ktoś nagle pojawił się za jego plecami i Dean poczuł chłodne dłonie na swoim czole. Zerwał się na równe nogi, zaskakując nieznajomego i przyparł twarde ciało do chropowatej ściany.

\- Cas? – spytał zaskoczony. Wszędzie rozpoznałby te niebieskie tęczówki i skrępowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Witaj, Dean – odparł spokojnie anioł nie ruszając się ani o centymetr.

Winchester mógł wyczuć zapach fiołków, który unosił się nad ciałem mężczyzny. Wziął głębszy oddech orientując się nagle, że tym razem to on narusza jego prywatną przestrzeń i cofnął się o krok.

\- Gdzie jest Sam? I co się dzieje? – spytał szybko.

\- Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje podczas waszego polowania – odparł spokojnie Castiel, zapalając jedną ze świec, która zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu tuż pod sufitem.

Dean nie wiedział nawet, że Cas potrafi coś takiego.

\- Dotarły do mnie twoje modlitwy i przybyłem – dodał anioł, podchodząc do drzwi. – Uratowałem was, ale nie mogłem powrócić do tego wymiaru. Miałem zobowiązania gdzie indziej – kontynuował, czekając aż Dean podejdzie do drzwi, które bardzo powoli uchylał.

\- Gdzie indziej, znaczy gdzie? – spytał Winchester. – Nie jesteśmy już w Kansas, Toto?*

Castiel zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę jak zwykł to czynić, gdy nie pojmował o co chodzi Winchesterom.

\- Nie byliście w Kansas tylko w Texasie – odparł, otwierając szczerzej drzwi, a Dean zaniemówił na widok, który zastał.

Nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie się znajdowali, ale musiała być to jakaś wieża. Dość wysoka sądząc po tym, że horyzont sięgał tak daleko. Jednak nie to zszokowało go najbardziej. Wokół okien raz po raz przelatywali na miotłach chłopcy i dziewczęta, prowadzeni przez starszą już, ale wciąż dziarską kobietę, która najwyraźniej udzielała im rad jak latać.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – spytał, gdy odzyskał mowę.

\- W Hogwarcie – odezwał się nagle Sam, podchodząc wraz z wyjątkowo ekscentrycznie wyglądającym staruszkiem. – W Europie. Dokładniej nie jesteśmy nawet w naszej rzeczywistości, a wokół są czary – dodał coraz bardziej rozemocjonowany Winchester.

Dean wydął wargi.

\- Rozumiem, że to raj dla kujonów – stwierdził pogardliwie.

ooo

Stwierdzenie, że przebywanie wokół tylu magicznych stworzeń bez broni jest dziwne, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Sam oczywiście czuł się jak w siódmym niebie, od razu aklimatyzując się w nowym miejscu, ale to Dean był zawsze tym, którego instynkt się nie mylił, więc niemal od początku poczuł antypatię do Dyrektora owej magicznej placówki. Starzec był zbyt przyjaźnie usposobiony jak na kogoś, kto znajduje się w środku czarodziejskiej wojny domowej, której losy zależą od niespełna siedemnastoletniego wyrostka, który dodatkowo miał poważną wadę wzroku i był totalną ciamajdą. Poważnie, Dean widział jak Potter dwa razy w ciągu dnia zbił swoje okulary i do tego nie potrafił ich naprawić.

Wszystko zapowiadało się wręcz cudownie, tym bardziej, że Castiel nie chciał im wyjawić czym dokładnie miał się tutaj zająć. Co prawda brak Uriela nastrajał pozytywnie – znaczyło to, że ten świat ma przetrwać, ale Cas ze wszystkich sił starał się trzymać ich na uboczu, co było trudne, bo Dean z całych sił starał się go nie odstępować ani na krok, jako że anioł stał się ich jedyną sensowną bronią w świecie pełnym czarodziejów.

\- Czarownice się pali – warknął przy kolacji do Sama, który wyglądał na wstrząśniętego taką propozycją. – Poważnie? Jeszcze za chwilę mi powiesz, że nie wolno mi strzelać do wilkołaków srebrnymi kulami – dodał.

Jeden z profesorów zakrztusił się i wstał od stołu pospiesznie, rzucając krótkie przeprosiny.

\- Nie gadaj – warknął Dean.

Cała sytuacja była kuriozalna.

\- Panie Winchester, radzę skupić się na posiłku i nie mleć ozorem więcej niż to konieczne – wysyczał siedzący z boku profesor, który wyglądał jakby w życiu nie widział słońca.

Dean na wszelki wypadek nie wspominał o wampirach, ale dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, gdy spojrzał w ciemne tęczówki mężczyzny.

\- Severusie, może po kolacji wprowadzisz panów w to, co ustaliliście z panem Potterem? – zaproponował Dyrektor.

Cas zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej na krześle obok, o ile to możliwe i odchrząknął.

\- Zostałem tutaj wysłany, aby zająć się tym osobiście. Naszą wolą jest, by odbyło się to bez świadków – dodał.

\- Waszą czy twoją? – spytał szybko Dean.

Cas rzucił mu zmieszane spojrzenie i wbił wzrok we wciąż pełny talerz. Oczywiście nie spróbował ani kawałka z tego, co przygotowały dla nich skrzaty.

\- Wiesz, że to nie zależy ode mnie, Dean – zaczął.

\- Może jednak skoro panowie już tu są… - urwał Dumbledore.

Castiel pokręcił przecząco głową i po prostu zniknął nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś dodać.  
Dean westchnął. Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Jeszcze kilka dni temu obiecywali sobie z Castielem żadnych więcej sekretów. To one głównie doprowadziły do zapoczątkowania Apokalipsy w ich rzeczywistości, i choć zdawało się przez pewien czas, że wszystko idzie ku lepszemu, nagle są tu i teraz, a Cas ponownie ma przed nimi tajemnice.

Nigdy też nie widział anioła w takim stanie. Castiel krążył po korytarzach Hogwartu, zaglądał w bardzo dziwne miejsca i wypytywał zbawcę tego świata – Harry'ego Pottera o każde wspomnienie związane z Voldemortem.

Dean nie mógł pojąć co dokładnie tak nagle zainteresowało Niebo. Riddle podobną działalność prowadził też prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, a nie przysłano anioła z zastępów, żeby wyklarował sytuację, która tym bardziej wydawała się dziwna. Przecież Cas pod ręką miał dwóch najlepszych łowców stworów nie z tego świata, a nie zamierzał najwyraźniej zasięgać ich porady.

Z tego co Dean się dowiedział – zasady tu działały takie same; postrzelone stwory krwawiły i umierały. Nie było problemu, któremu nie zaradziłaby dobra kula.

ooo

Do Deana w końcu to dotarło, że Cas robił rozeznanie w terenie. Poznawał swojego wroga, tak jak oni gdy przyjeżdżali do nowego miasta i próbowali dowiedzieć się z czym mają do czynienia. Działał metodycznie, śledząc kroki Toma Riddle'a – mężczyzny, który na przestrzeni lat stał się Lordem Voldemortem - centymetr po centymetrze. Okazało się to łatwiejsze, gdyż spędził on wiele lat w Hogwarcie, traktując zamek jak drugi dom.

Cas niewiele mówił. Głównie słuchał tego roztrzepanego Pottera, a ponieważ Dean był jak jego cień, zaczął skrzętnie notować. Nie wiedział co mu umykało, bo informacje podawane przez okularnika nie wyglądały na przydatne. Zdawało się, że Voldemort nie był odporny na jego dotyk, ale zmieniło się to w przeciągu kilku lat. Potem po jakimś krwawym rytuale odzyskał ciało. Nijak nie mogło to pomóc w walce i Dean naprawdę zaczynał wątpić w to czy Castiel wie co robi. Aż w końcu dotarło to do niego, gdy zobaczył minę Pottera, gdy anioł w obecności Snape'a zapytał co stało się pomiędzy jego pierwszym a czwartym rokiem.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się tak mocno, że Dean zastanawiał się czy nie trzeba będzie go wentylować, ale szybko się opanował. Anioł oczywiście nie połączył tych faktów, nigdy nie był dorastającym nastolatkiem w szkole z internatem. Dean co prawda nie chodził też do takiej szkoły, ale to była jedna z tych chwil, że żałował.

A kiedy znalazł odpowiedź na to pytanie, pozostałe kwestie nagle nabrały większego sensu.

\- Idę porozmawiać z Samem – rzucił w drzwiach zanim wyszedł.

ooo

Sama znalazł w hogwarckiej bibliotece w towarzystwie bardzo starych manuskryptów. Winchester wykonywał właśnie własnoręczne notatki, odrysowując co ciekawsze runy. Bobby po powrocie na pewno będzie mu wdzięczny o ile uwierzy w całe to zamieszanie.

\- Sam, mam wieści – powiedział głośno, o wiele za głośno sądząc po karcącym spojrzeniu bibliotekarki.

\- Dean – syknął młodszy Winchester. – Jestem zajęty.

\- Wiem, co Cas tu robi i wcale ci się to nie spodoba – dodał szeptem, niemal natychmiast przyciągając uwagę brata.

Sam spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy bibliotekarka bez słowa wskazała im drzwi, a odrobina magii wypchnęła ich na zewnątrz. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w pokojach, które przydzielił im Dumbledore, Dean zaryglował drzwi i na wszelki wypadek wyrysował na nich kilka symboli.

\- Początkowo nie mogłem tego rozgryźć, ale teraz do mnie to dotarło – zaczął Dean, krążąc po pokoju. Sam spokojnie usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i próbował posegregować w pośpiechu zabrane z biblioteki notatki.

\- Kontynuuj – zachęcił.

\- Co ci to mówi? Dzieciak zachowuje się normalnie, chociaż nie jest aniołkiem. Potem nagle postanawia zawładnąć światem i zgładzić tych jego zdaniem gorszych. Ma swoje wyskoki i używa podejrzanego języka, którym tylko on potrafi się posługiwać. Oczywiście gada z wężami.

Sam przestał przekładać papiery i podniósł głowę.

\- Podpowiem ci; ma czerwone oczy – dodał Dean.

\- Demon – wyszeptał młodszy Winchester. – Ale co robiłby tutaj?

\- Nie wiem, może prześlizgnął się jak Castiel. Wiesz, skoro anioły to potrafią to demony pewnie też – myślał na głos.

Sam odchylił się na krześle i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Czyli pułapka na demona wystarczy? Egzorcyzmy mam w pamięci, ale wątpię, żeby ten dzieciak przeżył. Po tylu latach – zamyślił się.

Dean pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- To coś większego, Sam. Gdyby to był podrzędny demon, Cas powiedziałby nam o tym. Cholera, nie skakałby między wymiarami – parsknął. – Mam jeszcze coś; ten Potter jak miał jedenaście lat był dla niego toksyczny. Voldemort, a raczej to co z niego zostało rozpadł się, gdy go dotknął.

Sam zamyślił się.

\- To by się nawet zgadzało. Nie mógł przeżyć dotyku czegoś niewinnego. Część z jego energii musiało zostać unicestwione, jak wtedy, gdy matka Harry'ego poświęciła dla niego życie. Prymitywna czy nie, to wciąż magia, jedna z silniejszych… - zaczął.

\- Dobra romantyku – przerwał mu szybko Dean, wiedząc do czego Sam zmierza. Mary Winchester zrobiła to samo dla swojego syna i Sam od początku czuł jakieś dziwne powinowactwo między sobą a Potterem, a Dean nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jego brat się w tej chwili rozproszył. Nie mieli dostępu do internetu ani komputera. Dziennik ojca został w innej rzeczywistości i Dean nie miałby nawet gdzie szukać, więc encyklopedyczna wiedza Sama była ostatnim co im pozostało w tym świecie.

\- Cztery lata później demon mógł go dotknąć – dodał Dean. – Gdy Cas zapytał się, co zmieniło się w tym okresie, Harry czerwienił się tak jak ty, gdy przyłapałem cię z tą piętnastolatką w Impali. Nasz aniołek musiał to przegapić, bo nigdy nie był nastoletnim chłopcem – dodał Dean. – Harry przestał być niewinny – dodał, choć to nie było konieczne.  
Sam zatknął demonstracyjnie palcami uszy, jak zwykle bojkotując temat seksu, który Dean zaczynał.

\- A teraz najważniejsze – podjął po chwili starszy z Winchesterów. – Demon użył krwi chłopaka, żeby się ponownie odrodzić i odzyskać moc.

Sam otworzył szeroko usta w totalnym szoku.

\- Jeden z tych demonów wyższego kręgu – wyszeptał. – Cholera, ale to znaczy…

\- Dokładnie. Cas na pewno nie da sobie rady w pojedynkę. Trzymali się z dala od Azazela, pozwolili mu otworzyć wrota piekieł – ciągnął Dean. – Nie mają, aż tak wielkiej mocy, ale nie przyznają się do tego. Cas może tego nie powie na głos, ale będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy, a bez colta i jakiejś dobrze zmodyfikowanej pułapki na demony raczej nie mamy szans…

ooo

Castiel nie chciał nawet rozmawiać z nimi na temat powodów, dla których się tu znalazł, ale Dean nie odpuszczał. Czas uciekał, i o ile Potter faktycznie miał rację, to Śmierciożercy mieli zaatakować Hogwart lada dzień. Sam niemal każdą wolną chwilę spędzał w bibliotece, ale o ile czarodzieje posiadali udomowione wilkołaki, kelpie, trytony i magię, nie słyszeli o demonach. Żadne z ich podań nie dawało wskazówek jak traktować te stworzenia, a Dean podejrzewał, że wykorzystanie ciała młodego czarodzieja musiało tylko coś dodać skurczybykowi , co potwierdzały doniesienia z gazet.

Winchesterowie nie byli ślepi. Castiel wciąż krążył po korytarzach szkoły, jakby w murach znajdowały się wszystkie odpowiedzi, ale to nie była prawda. Anioł nie był wcale zaskoczony ich rewelacjami na temat mocy demona, ale ilekroć chcieli z nim porozmawiać, zbywał ich.

\- Nie mieszajcie się do spraw, które was nie dotyczą – mówił, ale Dean nie odpuszczał.

O dziwo głównym jego sprzymierzeńcem okazał się wampirowaty profesor eliksirów, który notorycznie nazywał ich idiotami. Tym razem jednak Winchester miał ochotę przyznać mu rację. Nie mogło ujść jego uwadze, że Potter notorycznie czerwienił się na wzmianki o swoim braku inteligencji, jakby to były komplementy. Miał ochotę palnąć dzieciaka w ten kudłaty łeb, ale młody miał już jedną bliznę z przodu, więc kolejne uszkodzenia nie były mu potrzebne. Z resztą Snape wyglądał na kogoś kto mógłby pokazać mu jak się tutaj używa różdżki, gdyby Dean spróbował jakichkolwiek numerów. Chemia między nimi była tak wyraźna, że nawet Cas to w końcu dostrzegł i starał się nie stawać pomiędzy nimi, żeby te świdrujące spojrzenia nie przepaliły mu czaszki jak promienie laserowe.

Dean nawet zaczął się zastanawiać czy to Snape doprowadził do tego, że Potter stał się bardziej dotykalski dla demona, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Jedyną jego bronią i tarczą był tu Cas, a anioł w obecnej sytuacji nie był z nimi w najlepszej komitywie.

W końcu, cztery dni po tym jak Dean obudził się na cholernej wieży, jakaś mroczna obecność wypełniła mury szkoły. Poczuli to zanim zobaczyli ciemno odziane postacie, które szczelnie otoczyły teren Hogwartu. Cas nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego czy zmartwionego. No, ale on nigdy tak nie wyglądał, nawet gdy demony z piekła łamały kolejne pieczęcie, a Dean odmówił Michałowi.

\- Jest tu – szepnął tylko nagle podczas spotkania w gabinecie dyrektora, gdy wszyscy ruszyli do okien.

Potter trzymał się za czoło, klęcząc na dywanie, a Snape zaraz obok upadł przyciskając do piersi przedramię. Abominacja była wyczuwalna nawet dla nienaznaczonych, chociaż Sam wydawał się nieporuszony. Jego wcześniejsze doświadczenie z demonami powoli się ujawniało. Instynktownie wiedział także, że jako naczynie Lucyfera był nietykalny.

Cas nagle zniknął i Dean zobaczył go na błoniach przed szkołą, jak powoli podchodzi do zaklęć ochronnych, o których opowiadał im Dumbledore.

\- Cas, skurczybyku, wracaj tu – krzyknął Dean, wiedząc jednocześnie, że anioł go słyszy i nie posłucha.

Dyrektor wydał kilka poleceń do stojących nauczycieli i wysłał listy do Ministerstwa Magii, które miało zapewnić obronę szkoły. Uwaga Deana rozproszyła się na chwilę i aż podskoczył, gdy znowu poczuł, że anioł znajduje się w pomieszczeniu.

Cas uklęknął przy Potterze i dotknął jego czoła tak jak wtedy, gdy przenosił Deana i Sama z miejsca na miejsce. Chłopak jednak pozostał na dywanie – krzyknął tylko przeciągle, jakby ktoś wyrywał część jego duszy i musiała być to prawda, bo anioł po chwili trzymał w dłoni coś niewielkiego i zdeformowanego, co zgniótł bez sentymentu.

\- Cas – krzyknął Dean, próbując przedrzeć się przez chaos, który zapanował w gabinecie.

Sam wciąż stał przy oknie obserwując kolejne postaci, które upadały na hogwarckie błonia. Dumbledore chyba właśnie tego się spodziewał, bo nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Zabiera od nich moc – skomentował cicho i bez żalu.

\- Co? – spytał Dean, nie rozumiejąc co w szkole może być tak interesującego.

\- W Hogwarcie są kręgi, dzięki którym można przenosić się między wymiarami – powiedział cicho Cas.

\- Więc nie możemy go po prostu wpuścić do szkoły? – dopytywał dalej Winchester.

Snape w końcu podniósł się z podłogi, patrząc na odciśniętą dłoń na skórze. Cas oznaczył go tak jak oznaczył Deana, gdy wyciągał jego duszę z piekła. Winchester poczuł gorycz w ustach, gdy pomyślał, że nie jest jedynym. Niemal oczekiwał podobnego znamienia na twarzy Harry'ego, ale Potter wyglądał normalnie. Została nawet blizna.

\- To raczej nie będzie takie proste – odparł Dumbledore, opierając się o biurko. Barwy jego szat nagle straciły blask, ale nim Dean zdążył o cokolwiek spytać, Castiel ponownie zniknął.

\- Coś jest nie tak – szepnął Sam. – Cas powinien już jakoś działać swoimi anielskimi mocami, czy coś, a on się… miga… Jakby na coś czekał – zastanawiał się na głos.

\- Może na wsparcie?- spytał Dean.

Czarodzieje na zewnątrz stanęli w równym szeregu, odgradzając Voldemorta od Hogwartu, ale demon nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Dean również nie zamierzał dłużej przyglądać się wszystkiemu z gabinetu dyrektora. Skierował się co prędzej do drzwi, wpadając wprost na korytarze zapełnione spanikowanymi uczniami, których nauczyciele odsyłali w bezpieczne miejsca.

\- Cas! – krzyknął dostrzegając charakterystyczny płaszcz, ale anioł nie zatrzymał się.

Pewnym siebie krokiem wyszedł na zewnątrz i przedarł się przez pierwszą linię obrony. Zaklęcia ochronne Hogwartu także przepuściły go bez problemu i kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z demonem, Dean niemal zamknął oczy, odliczając sekundy, aż Voldemort pozbędzie się jego anioła.

Nic się jednak nie działo, więc Winchester podszedł bliżej, słysząc za sobą pospieszne kroki Sama.

\- Wiesz co się dzieje? – spytał, spoglądając niepewnie na Castiela.

Potter nie żartował, twarz Voldemorta naprawdę wyglądała wężowato. Dean jednak nigdy nie widział żadnego demona w prawdziwej postaci, a ciało nosiciela musiało być już tak sponiewierane, że niewiele z niego utrzymywało tę kukłę na chodzie. Czerwone oczy wyglądały na dwa rozżarzone węgielki i chyba tylko one stanowiły źródło prawdziwego życia.

Castiel zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, a potem kolejny i następny. Demon tylko czekał aż anioł podejdzie bliżej i wyciągnął rękę, która zawisła w powietrzu kilka centymetrów od twarzy Casa.

\- Azrael – wyszeptał anioł.

\- Castiel – odparł ochrypły głos.

Dean niemal wstrzymał oddech, słysząc sapnięcie Sama i kiedy mrugnął, obaj; anioł i demon zniknęli. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to było dopiero powitanie.

ooo

Kiedy Castiel pojawił się ponownie na hogwarckich błoniach, nie był sam. Nie wyglądał też kwitnąco, jak zauważył Dean. Demon zmaterializował się w chwilę po tym jak Cas dostał się do pierwszej linii zaklęć ochronnych, nie zdążył jej jednak przejść. Coś odepchnęło go od ściany złożonej z czarów i wgniotło w mokry grunt. Anioł z trudem podniósł się z ziemi i odturlał zanim kolejny cios uderzył w to samo miejsce. Tym razem Dean nie zastanawiał się długo, po tym jak z Samem nie mogli znaleźć żadnego pewnego sposobu na demona, doszli do wniosku, że tonący brzytwy się chwyta i postarali się o próbki krwi hogwarckich dziewic.

Co prawda nie było to zbyt legalne biorąc pod uwagę brak zgody rodziców, ale szkolna pielęgniarka była nad wyraz pomocna…

\- Zostaw mojego anioła, dupku! – warknął Dean, przebijając się przez zaklęcia.

Sam biegł zaraz obok, czując na sobie uważny wzrok kilku czarodziejów. Mieli reagować jak tylko okaże się, że plan nie wypalił.

Demon zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Casa i utknął w miejscu. Przynajmniej to zrobili dobrze. Snape zaproponował wypalenie kilku pułapek na demony w trawie i oblanie ich krwią. Ten rodzaj magii zdawał się przekraczać granice światów.

Dean strzelił kilka razy z naprędce przerobionej strzelby, ale zanim zdążył przeładować, Cas stanął mu na drodze.

\- Przestań – poprosił.

Winchester stanął jak wryty. Sam wydawał się równie zdezorientowany jak on. Cas podszedł do uwięzionego w pułapce demona i wyciągnął dłoń, ignorując enochiańskie przekleństwa. Po chwili jasny blask oświetlił polanę i wszystko ucichło.

\- Cas, co to do cholery było? – spytał Sam.

\- Nie mogłem tego zrobić od razu, bo nie dopuszczał mnie do siebie – odparł po prostu anioł.

Sam nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, ale Castiel tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to wszystko co od niego usłyszą. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoją dłoń i porzucone w kręgu ciało, które powoli zamieniało się proch.

Dean przytrzymał go mocno, gdy osuwał się na trawnik.

ooo

Nieprzytomny anioł zawsze był problemem. Dean doskonale to wiedział. Castielowi nie zdarzało się często odlecieć czy przegrzać, czasami jednak potrzebował kilku godzin albo jak w tym wypadku kilku dni odpoczynku. Zostawili go więc w jednej z komnat, by się wyspał. Okazało się to jedną z lepszych decyzji, bo Cas stał się po przebudzeniu o wiele bardziej rozmowny.

\- Co z Azraelem? – spytał, gdy tylko otworzył oczy.

\- Nie żyje, a przynajmniej jego byt nie zaśmieca tego świata – odparł Dean, obserwując uważnie reakcję Castiela.

Anioł odprężył się nieznacznie i sięgnął po płaszcz.

\- Zatem wracamy – odparł prosto.

\- Bez pożegnania albo słowa wyjaśnienia? – spytał zirytowany Sam.

Castiel spojrzał na Deana lekko odchylając głowę w bok i coś dziwnego przemknęło po jego twarzy.

\- Nie zastanawialiście się czasem skąd biorą się demony? – spytał nagle.

Sam wzruszył ramionami, więc Dean odparł za niego, wciąż hipnotyzowany przez wzrok Casa.

\- Kiedyś były złymi ludźmi, którzy trafili do Piekła? – spytał retorycznie.

Anioł skinął głową.

\- A skąd wzięły się pierwsze demony, te które tworzą Piekło?

Milczeli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Sam odchrząknął.

\- Kiedyś były aniołami? Jak Lucyfer? – zaryzykował.

Castiel skinął powoli głową.

\- Tak. I każdy z wyższych demonów kiedyś popełnił grzech przeciwko Bogu lub jego umiłowanym.

Dean zmarszczył brwi nie bardzo wiedząc do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa.

\- Co zrobił Azrael? – spytał Sam.

\- Uwiódł mnie – szepnął Cas i dotknął delikatnie ich ramion.

Ostatnim co pamiętali, było delikatne szarpnięcie.

* Cytat z 'Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz'


End file.
